Synthetic absorbable biocompatible polymers are well known in the art. Such polymers are typically used to manufacture medical devices, which are implanted in body tissue and absorb over time. Synthetic absorbable biocompatible polymers include homopolymers, copolymers (random, block, segmented and graft) of monomers such as glycolic acid, glycolide, lactic acid, lactide (d, l, meso and mixtures thereof), .epsilon.-caprolactone, trimethylene carbonate and p-dioxanone. Numerous U.S. Patents describe these polymers including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,431,679; 5,403,347; 5,314,989; 5,431,679; 5,403,347; and 5,502,159.
Plating systems comprising such polymers have also been described. U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,680 describes an absorbable bone plate having an elongated body with lower and upper surfaces and a plurality of screw holes where the width of the plate and its thickness is extended around the screw holes to add reinforcement so that stresses surrounding the screw holes are not significantly greater than those developed in any unreinforced area of the plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,111 describes a non-stress shielding bone fracture healing compression plate with at least two openings to attach it to the bone tissue where at least one opening is designed with a relaxation section. When the plate begins to creep under load the stresses can be transferred to the bone so that stress shielding will not occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,601 describes a self locking absorbable bone screw and plate system where the head has three dimensional corrugations that when driven into the plate locks it into similar corrugations found on the plate. The plate additionally has undercuts or three-dimensional conical or pyramidal elements to decrease contact area between the bone and the plate.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,290,281 and 5,607,427 describe a surgical plating system that includes a thermoplastic, absorbable plate with a plurality of concave formations and through-bore holes arranged in an alternating fashion along the plate; fasteners that are inserted through the bore holes to secure the plate to the tissue; and a heating wand with a tip adapted to mate with the concave formations to heat and bend the plate to conform it to the contours of the tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,250 describes a biocompatible osetosynthesis plate secured to a plurality of bone portions. The plate has an elongated section with a top and bottom face, at least one fastener opening between the faces and means for permitting additional fastener openings to be formed during the surgical procedure. The plate additionally can be converted from one thermochemical state to another by application of heat to deform it prior to fixation. The plates also have raised surfaces or rails disposed upon the top face to enhance rigidity.
Unfortunately, these patents do not recognize the need for a device that allows a method by which to secure soft tissue to the plate. This is critical, especially in plastic reconstructive procedures where soft tissue needs to be reattached near its original anatomical position to provide proper support during healing and improved post-surgical cosmesis.
The surgical plates of the present invention provide means to the surgeon to secure soft tissue to the plating system.